Loneliness
by ElizabethBiersack
Summary: When Adrianne first came in Sweet Amoris she was lonely, and afraid that no one would understand her,but that changes when she meets the "Mr. Self-destruct" of sweet amoris town
1. Leaving

There's a difference between being lonely and being alone.I'm not alone- I have my brother , I knew many people in my old town... and yet I feel this fear... fear of telling people how I feel... I guess I'm just ashamed of my feelings... this is killing me...all I ever wanted was to have someone in my life who understands me ,but to truly understand someone you must go through the same pain as him... In my case it's the pain of losing everyone you've ever loved.

The loss of almost my whole family was what made me and my older brother leave our home and go live in Sweet amoris town.I can't lie... it's not easy to just abandon my home - the place where I've had so many good moments with my family... But in this place once filled with happy memories now I see the horror written on the faces of my parents as my older sister stabbed them both .

They couldn't even believe what was happening... Derek-my older brother was still out with his friends in that time...When he came home he found the dead bodies of Jane-my mother Marcus-my father and Juliet-the psycho bitch who killed them both. You're asking yourselves why? She came home after 2 years of living on her own asking for money,which mum and dad didn't give her because they knew she'd just go and buy herself alcohol or worse-drugs... after she stabbed them she left the knife on the floor and looked at me, then she picked the knife up and tried to stab me in the chest,but got my arm instead... she thought I was in too much pain to move and decided to leave me there -bleeding to death...but when she turned around to leave I got up and got her in the back...

I fell to the floor not believing what I just did...That 's when my brother came in and he almost fainted when he saw all the blood ,not to mention the bodies of our parents and Juliet. He called the police and took care of my wound. I admitted killing Juliet,but explained it was self defense . I didn't get in jail, but I still feel responsible for the deaths of my parents and sister,which is the biggest punishment I could ever get.

* * *

Sooo I kust noticed when I publish something I lise half the stuff I've written  
HOW THE HELL?  
Pls review


	2. the first day

It was like 6:30 already...  
I was laying in bed thinking about all the sh*t I've been through and I heard my brother yell :

-ADDIE! I know you're not asleep,so come here , I got a surprise for you!

-I went downstairs to find a light blue box with a white ... DID I JUST HEAR THE BOX BARK!?- after 15 seconds of staring I ran to my brother,hugged him and then ran to the box unpacking it messily . It was a little dalmatian baby with blue eyes and it was white with no spots at all,since it was a baby.  
-Thank you Derek! Thank you,thank you ,thank you,. thank you,THANK YOU!-And with every thank you I hugged him tighter and tighter.  
-LOL! easy sis ... You almost killed me!That's just to say sorry for everything and... to tell you that today is starting the new school year...  
-WUTT?  
-I enrolled you to a school called "Sweet amoris" ...I've taken care of everything,so you just gotta get your schedule and please do not be late for your first day it's 7 am now,so you gotta get ready for school. Me and the bacon are waiting in the kitchen.  
-BACON?  
-yupp...bacon

-LUVYA- I yelled as I ran up the stairs.

I opened my wardrobe looking for something I can wear on my first day at school...I was really surprised when I found out that I only have denim,leather and band t-shirts...cuz I remember buying a light blue dress... OH...It was 5 years ago...

I decided I'd put on my tight leather pants,Black and white ripped KoRn t-shirt ,a studded belt and my favorite leather jacket and combat boots.I straightened my previously platinum blonde hair-now a blue-ish black color I put on my black lenses ,so noone would ask me why my eyes are such a white-blue color and ran down the stairs to go on a date with  
Then me and my brother both got on his Harley and put on our helmets.  
It wasn't a long ride to the school... only like 5 minutes,but I guess breakfast really took a lot of time so...I was late...  
I got off my brother's motorcycle and ran to the school doors.I opened the door and bumped into something red.I fell to the floor and heard a rude "watch where you're going".then I felt a strong hand gripping mine and lifting me from the floor.

-Sorry ,I was in a hurry- I mumbled

-WoW

-What?

-One of your eyes is blue and the other one is black r you wearing contacts?

-yeah..I guess I just lost one of them

-I'll help you look for it... Wait... is your hair dyed?your roots are showing...

-F**k!

-why would you hide blue eyes and platinum blonde hair?

-cuz people are really annoying when they ask me if my hair is dyed blonde

-oh... well you're already late for class... If you show up now they'll give you a detention ,but they won't notice if you skip the first period.

-Well... I have nothing to do if I skip,so ...

-You can come to the roof with me...

-Sure,why not


	3. Madman

When we got to the last floor, he took a key out of his pocket (a key,which I suppose doesn't belong to him) and unlocked the door,then went to the edge of the balcony and looked down.  
-AHMM... I think I better go inside

-Oh please... Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!

-I'm not!

-Yes you are ...

-Ok... maybe a little bit

-Come on-he said taking my hand and dragging me to the edge.

-No...please just let me get inside

-no way!  
I closed my eyes,cuz I was sure that if I looked down,I'd throw up

-Open your eyes... It's nothing to be scared of ... the view is beautiful

I turned around and opened my I could do was stare...He was right...the view _IS_ beautiful...  
-See? No scary stuff there...

-Ok...as much as I don't like admitting it you were right...it is beautiful...  
We stood there a few more minutes just admiring the view.

I started looking for my cigarettes in my bag. Just when I found them I realized I had no lighter...

-FU*K!

-What's wrong?

-Do you have a lighter?

-sure...-he said giving me a red lighter with a HIM logo.

-LOLZ! You listen to HIM?

-LOLZ, Captain obvious!ARE YOU SERIOUS?

-Do you want a cigarette, lieutenant sarcasm.

-sure...

We just sat there-on the rooftop-not even talking ,not knowing anything about each other,but still I felt like we knew each other for a really long time.

* * *

Castiel POV:

What's with this girl? I just can't take my eyes off her...I should be careful... If I spend too much time with her I may fall in love ...

I can't fall in love again... no... not after her...

-Castiel, you're staring...

-wha... N-no I'm not

-whatever... I gotta go-she said as she stood up.  
She made a few steps,then suddenly she fell to the ground .

-ADRIANNE!Hey ! WAKE UP!  
I picked her up and asked Nathaniel for her adress ,so I could take her came to on the way there,but she was still dizzy and could not explain why she we got there ,I knocked on the door.A tall blue-eyed blonde guy opened the door.

-Oh my god,Adrianne! What happened?

-Well...you know that anemia thing...

-Yeah...Sooo... Who's the boy that is still carrying you around?

-Derek-Castiel , Castiel-Derek...

-Hey Castiel,come in... Oh by the way you know she can walk ,don't you?

-Oh... She's so skinny I forgot I was carrying her.

-Yeah... I keep telling her to put some weight on

-So... you're her boyfriend or...?

-I'm her brother. But just so you know...Any guy who gets close to my Addie will suffer a slow and painful death.-He said smiling like a madman .

-Don't worry, We're just friends.-Addie said

-You better be!


	4. Bad guy

So... reading my own story yesterday I found out that half the stuff I wrote are missing... If anyone has an idea why are there whole sentences missing pls tell me... cuz uploading stuff is really a pain in the ass when you have to do it 10 times for every chapter...

* * *

Derek POV:  
I gotta find a way to scare him off! No,really..  
.. I don't really know him though... He might turn out a really nice guy... WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT? NO! I don't know any nice guys wearing combat boots! I wear combat boots all the time , and I know I am **faaaaaaaaar** from nice... and a long-sleeved LEATHER jacket in this weather... he must be trying to hide some really bad tattoos under all those layers of clothes...he probably drinks a lot and smokes weed...  
...but judging by the amount of hair dye , he's probably gay...  
- Soooo..._ Castiel_ you can go back to school now...  
-Wait! shouldn't we take her to the hospital?  
-I know my sister... she just needs some sleep.

* * *

Castiel POV:

_-I know my sister... she just needs some blah blah-  
_-Well ... bye then...  
-Wait!  
Derek,get out of my goddamn way! The guy walked all the way here from the school...carrying me ... don't you think we should at least invite him in...-Adrianne said  
-I think he's busy!  
-nope...I'm actually not busy...  
-Addie , why do you like him so much ... he's gay  
I can't even begin to describe the look on adrianne's face ...priceless  
-I'm actually straight...  
-Then why do you dye your hair...  
-Says the blue-haired old-man...  
-OOOKAY... I'm only like what... 2 years older?  
-I think I better go ...  
-OH NO you're not going anywhere -she said smirking at me-You're actually sleeping here tonight...  
-He's what-Derek looked at me like a wild animal about to attack me.  
-Yeah... and he's sleeping in my bed..  
-I-  
-You what?Thought he was what? Does he look like a rapist to you? Or do you hate him because he's wearing leather and he looks like a "bad boy"? Derek, we're just friends...You know I'm not stupid enough to fall in love with a guy I know for 1 day...  
That's why his sleeping here is gonna prove to you that nothing's happening between us...  
-Listen Addie-Derek couldn't finish-OH FINE-he said  
-Cas, call your parents and tell them..  
-No need to call them-I said  
-Because probably their son often doesn't come home for the night...  
-Nope,actually it's because they're dead and my psychopath of a sister is the only person home...  
-Call HER ,then.  
-No goddamn way...she's gonna start thinking I have a girlfriend... and probably kill every girl in the school...  
-Sounds a lot like Derek-Addie said  
-MUCH WORSE...  
-I gotta meet this woman and tell her that her little brother is wearing a long-sleeved leather jacket when its 86 degrees outside...PROBABLY to hide some tattoo he got without her permission...  
-Actually she knows about all my tattoos...I wear it cuz' it looks good...Will you stop hating me for no reason?

* * *

7 hours later (23:00)

-* yawn *I'm going to bed- Addie said  
-yeah ... me too

* * *

Derek POV:  
And how am I supposed to fall asleep knowing there's a BOY in my Addie's room?  
Wait I hear something!  
I'm gonna listen to their little conversation ...

* * *

In their room:  
- Cas,you awake  
- Yeah  
-I'm sorry about your parents... I lost my family too... I only have Derek now ... By the way sorry for his rude behaviour ...  
-Don't worry ... doesn't bother me... He's just worried about you

* * *

Well... I guess he's not a bad guy after all...  
I still can't fall asleep...  
I sat on an armchair in the living room, took a few pieces of paper and a 4B pencil and started drawing.  
Half an hour later I heard the door of addie's room opening and castiel came in the living room.  
-Can't fall asleep?-I asked him  
- Yeah...  
-What's bothering you?  
-Why do you wanna know?I thought you hated me  
-I never did ,I thought you were a bad guy  
-I _am _a bad guy...I just can't be bad around_ her..._


	5. Sleepover

Derek P.O.V.  
He might turn out a nice guy...And he sounds really in love ...  
- Castiel...why do you wear that jacket all the time?  
-Long story - he said , hiding his hands behind his back  
-Why did you hide your hands?  
-No reason...  
-Show them  
-No.  
-Show them or I'll make you!  
-And how do you plan to do that?  
I smiled sadistically  
-OK OK... stop being creepy!  
-did I scare you-Ok ... I must admit that his scared face is really cute  
-well obviously  
-You know I'm bi... right?  
-WHY are you telling me this...?  
-Cuz if you don't show me your hands... your wrists to be precise...  
-ok...I get it-he said showing them  
-LOL you cut deep...- I said laughing  
-Why in the world are you laughing?  
-Well... I never expected us to be exactly the same...  
-We're not the same!  
-Yes we are... the difference is that not only did I lose my family,but my best friend and the girl I was in love with too...  
-So what? That doesn't mean I'm like you  
-Bi?  
-No! I meant crazy!  
-Crazy?  
-Yes... you just saw me with her and you instantly started hating me,because you thought I"like"her or something like that  
-I know what's in your head... at first I thought you were a pervert, but now I understand I was wrong...You're actually in love with her  
-Why do you think so?  
-Can you deny it?  
-I'm going back to bed!Good night

* * *

Adrianne POV

Where is he?.the door is opening... I'm gonna pretend I'm asleep...  
-Addie ...you awake?  
Silence  
-Welllll...seems like you're asleep...  
Which means that whatever I say you won't remember it...  
There were a few minutes of silence  
-Adrianne Joseph Devil ... I can't believe I'm admitting it but I'm in love with you...  
-YOU'RE WHAT ?  
-wait...YOU WERE AWAKE  
-yes... and I also happen to have ears... so please explain...  
-Just... just forget it

* * *

Castiel POV

She kissed me...did she just ... yes she did...She kissed me and I kissed back...And we were just laying there kissing and cuddling the whole night...

* * *

Derek POV  
I better go check on them... It's 3 am and I'm still awake... which means no sleep for me tonight ...Shit  
I walked over to the door of Addie's room and opened it.  
I found them both sound asleep,her head on his chest and her hands wrapped around him tightly...Well... I'm not gonna wake them up just to yell at him...cuz there's no reason ...They're just cuddling...  
He probably told her thinking she's asleep...stupid boy...


End file.
